Talk To Me
by SassyPointyEaredDetective
Summary: Jim and Spock have only been Captain and Commander for a few months now. They may have save the Earth and Pike together but they can not seem to work together on normal missions. Pike knows what the duo can do and how much he has invested in defending them. He deems it time for an intervention. Couple's counseling style. Well his version of it anyways. One Shot Fluffish Story.


"I do not get on why we have to even be here! This situation is just not working out! We are not able to work together at all! That is that! There is no reason why we should have to be stuck talking to you of all people about our partnership!" Kirk was in total disbelief that he has been called in to Pike's office to straighten out his compatibility issues with his commander. He was just another Vulcan always following the rules and never letting him do things his way even if they meant breaking the rules a little. Jim wanted someone new by his side that would be easier to work with. More or less he was kicking himself for even thinking he could work with that pointy eared bastard. He just wanted this done so he can forget about his mistake.

"Jim, sit the hell down and act like a grown up for once!" Pike raised his voice, stern to get the clearly emotional Kirk. Spock was already sitting and not saying a word. Pike breathed in to ease the moment. "I know you two are polar opposites but you have only been working together for a couple of months now. I also know Spock has done nothing out of line and it is not like you two are in a relationship." Pike knew he had to do something here. He was the one who put Kirk and Spock together in the first place. It may have been an accident to do so but he trusted them both with his life and knew they were both capable of being in command. He vouched for the crew of the Enterprise to stay together after he left but little did he realize that only in times of real peril will these two work together for what is best for the crew.

"Pfffffffft! Hahahaha! Me and Pointy in a relationship? That is gold right there.."

"I am sorry sir but I do not understand human sense of humor. I would never…"

The bickering duo went to look at each other and held the stare for far too long and fell into an awkward silence. Jim couldn't help but notice in that moment Spock's eyes were not cold but warm with a touch of sadness. This stuck Jim as weird since his words say one thing but he eyes say something completely different. The guy was always on his case about the rules and was logical like he had something against him. Jim became so confused he mentally scolded himself for letting Spock get under his skin again.

"I need you two to stay here with me so we can talk this out. You both saved Earth and your crew together. Knowing that it isn't a stretch to think that you two can find a way to work together on normal missions. Now what seems to be the overall problem here? Think about it." Pike knew he has just unleashed the beast.

"What is the problem? I will tell you what the problem is! Spock can never see things my way! He is so headstrong about using logic and following the rules that he has to have a five minute talk about my choice of actions. I just want a little bit flexibility!"

"Captain, you fail to understand that those rules are put there for safety. If something were to happen to you.." Pause. "In being your commander it is my job to make sure you make the best choices. You never take time to consider your actions. If I am not mistaken you would be considered the stubborn one."

Jim was on fire at how cool and calm Spock was being that he did not even take to notice the little slip up in his word choice. He wanted to rattle Spock's cage again so maybe he can get Spock to say he wanted out as well.

"I am stubborn? For your information I do consider my actions! I was the reason our last mission went over so well. If I listened to you we wouldn't have the information we have on the planet." Kirk was clawing at his seat.

"I believe your memory fails you Captain. We ran out of fuel because you thought we could complete with mission without really preparing well. Some of the crew almost got poisoned by the floral life on the planet during the scouting. I remember reminding you to be careful yet you thought you could handle yourself in a fight with the native creatures. I conclude the mission was very dangerous and could have been safer."

"Information is information! Yah we encountered some killer flowers but no one died! I also do not need you to treat me like a child! I already have Pike for that!"

Pike frowned a little at that comment. He did notice something though. Spock was fighting to make Jim see reason when he could just walk away from him. Pike knew Spock would do that if he deemed that the most logical choice. It may well be the most logical choice but no matter how invested he was to saving what could be the greatest duo Starfleet will ever know, he was more intrigued with Spock now.

"You take too many unneeded risks. You cannot always depend on the chances of complications always working out. I do not treat you like a child. I do believe someone should look out for your safety. That is one of my duties as commander."

"It seems like I am the only one to act out of instinct here! I didn't see you try to save us when those animals ambushed us. You just told me to back away and run since they were unknown to use." Kirk was on a roll, talking without thinking to try and land a punch on Spock. Something must hit soon. Pike just sat there letting them say what needs to be said. "We could have died either way but I chose the brave thing and fight my way out. I did not want to be a coward like you are run away from my problems. That is your real problem you think too much and given the chance to save someone's life if it doesn't seem logical you will just let them die without trying to save them. I bet you would even let me die if that means holding up your logical ways."

Bull's-eye. Spock stood up from his chair and asked to leave the room for a "water" break. Point one to Kirk. Jim just grinned thinking he brought up Spock's mom's death. He really didn't remember his word but knew he went there in his mind. Kirk grinned as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

"May I go now? Clearly Spock is over being near me so can I put in my choice for my new commander?"

"No."

"What? Why?" Kirk blown away but Pike's refusal.

"You need someone like Spock as your right hand. He may never have to make the choice to save anyone even you if you at least consider the rules. He may be hard to understand and work with but you need to understand him and work with him. You say he is stubborn but I see that he has let you do things your way and let some things slide. In doing so he has risked lives and done what he knows best to remedy the situation. He maybe stubborn but you do not know when no is no Jim." Pike kept calm but stern knowing that Jim would listen to him. Well hopefully.

Jim snapped out of his confusion and surprise and ready to talk back but then paused. He thought about the times him and Spock worked together. They were a duo to be reckoned with in a fight. He thought about the calm voice that would try to show him reason and a better way to handle tasks. It once calmed him and made him notice Spock. One night he actually called Spock just to hear his voice when he had a bad dream but covered it up with a silly question. Jim knew Spock was cold yet there was a tender side that he saw for glimpses before his own pride clouded his eyes. Spock did listen to him and was there in case the plan went south. Spock did what he did to protect Jim. Jim had a sudden realization. Spock kept on saying "as my duty as commander". He had no reason to repeat himself. He also said it after saying he was doing what was best for Jim. Then Spock's words repeated themselves in Kirk's mind. "If something were to happen to you." Jim's heart sunk worse than the Titanic. Spock did really care for him. Jim just never noticed. He was such a jack ass for blowing up like that. Spock must really be hurting at what Jim accused him of. To think that those chocolate eyes holding back from filling up with tears or pain made Jim hate himself so much. He came to terms that he was just driving Spock away because of his own feelings of caring too much for someone that most likely would not care for him. The thought that Spock did care for him and did not want to see Jim hurt never crossed his mind.

Pike was still lecturing Jim but the main part he wanted to say was out and he knew Jim was thinking and hard. Spock reentered the room still a little off from his usual calm.

"Oh I see you have come to rejoin us Spock. I need to go see about that meeting tomorrow but by the time I get back you two better have come to some understand of each other. I do not want this room a mess from a brawl." Pike got up and left the room. He knew they would notice if he was eavesdropping on them so he did do some errands around the building.

There was a long silence between the pair. Jim could not face Spock but knew he had to fix this. He was so unfair to the Vulcan. Spock could not even look at Jim. Jim just stared at Spock. Such perfect jet black hair in ordered all the time. Even sitting Jim could tell the Vulcan's body was more than just fine. He was strong enough to take Jim out in a fight yet he was rather slender. Jim imagined Spock on top of him protecting him from a fight and feeling completely safe. The thoughts and silence became too much.

"I'm sorry." Kirk mumbled. He hoped Spock heard him and would say something. Spock did not even flinch. Kirk realized Spock was in his own little world and did not hear him. "Hey, Spock?"

"Yes, captain?" Spock did not even move a bat a lash. It was like he braced himself for another beating.

"I am really sorry about what I have said earlier. I did not realize you cared so much about me. The thought never entered my mind that you could care that much for someone. I failed to remember you are half human. What you have done for me really means a lot to me. I have been such an ass towards you to protect myself and my feeling that I was just driving you away. I must have really hurt you." Kirk tried his best to keep his eyes on the Vulcan to see how he will respond. What Kirk saw next was a sight he would never forget. The Vulcan turned his head and Jim saw a hopeful gleam in those deep brown gorgeous eyes. Spock actually let his front down even if it was only for Jim's eyes.

"All is forgiven Captain. I am pleased to hear you have reached an understanding of my actions. Please feel free to talk anytime and voice your concern. I am sure we can meet on some middle ground."

"I never would have guessed you would be willing to settle for anything not logical by your standards." Kirk let out a giddy giggle. "I will try to keep an open mind and think about what I do. I do have people who actually care if I get hurt. Bones would have a coronary if I end up in sick bay. I would hate to see what you would do if I were to ever get injured."

"I do not comprehend why you laughing about getting hurt but I do not want that day to come. The thought is unsettling." Spock broke the eye contact. "I will make sure your safety is my highest priority captain."

"Come on Spock you can call me Jim. There is no harm in that." Jim let on a teasing grin that was met with confusion.

"You are my captain, it is only proper to address you so."

"We are off the ship and if we are going to be friends for real this time I think the titles can get left at Starfleet." Kirk just wanted to hear Spock say his name for once.

"Aside from that topic, your unnecessary calls at night are welcomed. With your nightmares it is good to know I can be of use to calm you."

"What? You knew I called for no reason? You really should have said something. I am embarrassed now."

"I did not want you to cease calling me. Sleep is not that important, as you say "it really lightens the mood". I also knew if I pointed out that I knew your reason, working together would be troublesome."

"Knowing me I would really ignore you then." Jim was overwhelmed that his feelings were not as one sided as he thought and that Spock had the same problem. "I never thought this whole talking business could lead to actual interesting discoveries. If Pike hadn't sat us down for this counseling I would have realized what I know way too late."

"Do not beat yourself up over what is now the past, captain. Speaking of which, he has been out for an unusual amount of time. He should have at least check in on our progress." Spock got up to go investigate the strange disappearance since he was getting overwhelmed by Jim's words and advances. Jim got up, put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and turned him around. Being rather impulsive when on a mission or angry, this impulse felt right, a different kind of impulse for a different kind of guy. Spock was surprised by Jim's action.

"Forget him. You are right the past is the past so I have one question for you." Kirk got down on one knee and focused his up on Spock who has an eyebrow cocked. "Will you continue being my commander, my other half and now my friend?" If this was anyone else Kirk knew he would be laughed at for sure.

"I do not grasp this situation fully, captain.." Jim tilted his head and widened his stare a little with his handsome grin. "Jim but I never intended on leaving your side. I was ready to accept your anger and know my actions would go unnoticed as well as mocked by you. I could not fathom knowing you could be seriously injured if anyone else was by your side." Jim knew this was as much of a yes as he would get. It was even better than a yes. There was a glimpse into Spock's half human side and what level of emotions they could entail. The smirk never faded. The next move was something more than impulsive. Jim could not describe it. He got up and hugged Spock. Spock petrified. As Jim closed his arms around the Vulcan he noticed that he smelled good. It was like smelling the air right before it was about to rain.

Just also as Jim expected, Spock had a slender yet trim body and he longed to run his hands all over. Jim held the embrace longer than he should have but he hoped Spock would not care. The only thing that calmed Jim's flood of emotions for the time being was that Spock returned the embrace even if it was just one hand on his back. Jim decided to hold the moment a little longer.

"Sorry about that I did not know what came over me." Jim was a little frazzled.

"The action may not have been logical though from what I understand it is very human and it does not harm anyone. It was quite fascinating to say the least." Still clearly shaken Spock tried to keep composure even if Jim made it hard sometimes.

"You know what? To make this all up to you, I will treat you to a dinner somewhere. You pick."

"That would be very…."

"How are you two doing?" Pike popped back into the room. "I see you did not wreck the place."

"Spock and I worked everything out and were just heading out to go get some dinner."

"Oh?" Now pike cocked and eyebrow and titled his head in wonderment.

"The captain said your words helped him understand our differences. I do not think you need to find another commander. I sincerely appreciate this talk. It has been quite insightful to the both of us." Spock nodded towards Pike. Spock also knew he had to keep up appearances for him and Jim's sake.

"Well we better be off before the downtown gets too crowded. Come on Spock like I said you get to choose and it is on me. If you want I can show you around first. I forgot you might not know this city to well. There are a lot to choose from."

"Thank you Captain." Spock and Kirk left the office in a little bit of a hurry since they both had a lot to really think and talk about. They were going to be friends yes but somehow they both knew they had to come to terms that there is much more than meets the eye with both of them. Even Pike knew this but after seeing the last bit of the session he knew he might have created something that could be either really good or really bad. He would just have to leave that to chance. No point in spoiling what had blossomed in that office. He would address it if it became an issue. For now he saw two friends going out on a Friday night to kiss and make up. The sight was just too pleasing. As he went back to his paperwork Kirk looked back and flashed a big smile. Even partners could go through couple's counseling, talk out their problems and leave closer than they were when they walked in.


End file.
